Minun
| name='Minun'| jname=(マイナン Minun)| image=312Minun.png| ndex=312| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= MYE-nun | hp=60| atk=40| def=50| satk=75| sdef=85| spd=95| total=405| species=Cheering Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=9.3 lbs.| ability = Minus| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Minun (マイナン Minun) is an -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Minun is a Pokémon which is best when battling with Plusle in a Double Battle because of the ability Minus. Plusle also powers up when it is fighting with Minun with the ability Plus. When the two are battling on their own, they are much weaker. Plusle and Minun are best friends under any circumstances. Biology Appearance Minun bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu. Minun have short tails with flat blue minus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks and the tips of their ears are blue, and have minus signs voided in the middle. The rest of it's body is a tan color. Behavior Minun is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. They are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Special Abilites Minun's stats are geared towards defense whereas Plusle's stats are sweeper-oriented. Minun's Movepool is nearly identical to Plusle, except that Minun learns Charmand Trump Cardand lacks Last Resort. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Route 110 |rsrarity=Uncommon (Ruby), Rare (Sapphire) |emerald=Route 110 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1-18, 29,33-39, 46, National Park (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Route 6 (white only) |bwrarity=Swarm }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 23, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (4F-5F), Lightning Field (7F-19F), Joyous Tower (5F-8F) |PMD2=Amp Plains (1F-5F) |Ranger1=Starter Pokémon }} Pokédex Entries | name=Minun| ruby=Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates.| sapphire=Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this Pokémon gives off increasing amounts of sparks.| emerald=At a meeting of Pokémon academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a Plusle and Minun will promote circulation and boost vitality.| firered=Its dislike of water makes it take shelter under the eaves of houses in rain. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering. | leafgreen=Its dislike of water makes it take shelter under the eaves of houses in rain. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering. | diamond=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.| pearl=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.| platinum=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.| heartgold=Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles.| soulsilver=Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles.| black=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.| white=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks.| }} In the anime Minun is rarely seen in the Pokémon anime without Plusle. Its first two appearances is the same Minun. It also appears with Plusle in the seventh movie and accompaning short. In this movie he is kidnapped by Deoxys and later becomes, together with Plusle, the first Pokémon of Tory. Its first appearance is in episode 314, where Minun and Plusle, are attacked by Team Rocket. In Pokémon DP Shinnoh League Victors, Dawn's rival Ursala has a Minun. In the Manga Minun's only appearance is in the Pokémon adventures. Super Smash Bros. Brawl When the Brawl disk was hacked, some coding was found for two characters that mimic the Ice Climber's actions and style of brawling. The coding was titled Pra & Mai, which are the prefixes of the Japanese names of Plusle and Minun, which got a rumor going around about partial Brawl entrance of Plusle and Minun. *Using the tool Poke Radar when in Trophy Garden (Platinum) in search of Minun or Plusle can help, and make capture easier. Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon